Of Rage and Revenge
by VoltaireZamora
Summary: "Annoying brat." He cursed, striding towards the brunette, his eyes as dark as his clothes. "Egotistical monster." She replied smoothly, her stance remained strong and unmoving. "Don't tempt me-" "Do I?" A clueless prodigy, an angry commander, stuck on an unknown planet far away from civilization. Both lonely and curious about the other...What can possibly go wrong?


The cell was cold, dark and hard. Just like her captor. Or at least, this was what Rey thought, as she lay strapped against a metal surface, her skin numb and her muscles sore. The walls surrounding her were a stark contrast from the vast desert sands of her previous home, if you can even call it that. That horrid place was dry and barren, much like her childhood without friends or family. That….wasn't her home. She had never truly experienced it however she believed that a home is where you feel safe, wanted and protected. Yet Rey felt the complete opposite every single day she woke up and each night she forced herself to go to sleep. It was difficult to find solace in such an empty world. However the hope that her family would return for her eased the pain, the nightmares and loneliness she constantly dealt with. Sleep was the only relief she had, away from the heat and the daily struggle for survival. Yet as painful as that reality was, Rey preferred it to this metallic prison.

Just as she was about to think of yet another plan on how to escape, not very likely with guards circling her like a pack of vultures, the door to her holding cell slid open, revealing the mask of her warden.

Strangely enough, there was no fear.

No crippling anxiety or terror.

If anything Rey felt curiosity as this man walked towards her, slowly and with precision, much like a lion stalking a gazelle; a predator after its prey.

Black clouded her vision while he leaned in, still a distance away but it was much closer than he was before during their first interrogation.

Something stirred inside Rey as she stared at the dark figure before her with hate filled eyes, wanting nothing more than to rip his helmet off and

"Comfortable?"

Oh, how she hated his sass.

Rey could practically feel his confidence oozing from his very pores.

He truly underestimated her.

Well, two can play at that game.

"Extremely. I just love how these metal cuffs hold my limbs in place, effectively restricting my freedom to move about."

Sarcasm coated her sugar sweet voice, a clear indication of how she really felt about her situation.

"That's good to hear. I was afraid you wouldn't like the accommodations I had prepared for you."

Rey almost lost it then and there.

"Such a generous host."

"I try."

"Not hard enough it would seem."

He tilted his head to the side at her comment.

"It's common courtesy to look into someone's eyes when addressing them. Besides, haven't we gotten past that ridiculous mask of yours?"

A gloved hand rose into the air almost immediately. Initially the brunette assumed he would strike her, so she grinded her teeth and set her jaw so that the blow wouldn't cause such a shock. But he caught her by surprise and removed his helmet, giving her a clear view of his dark hair and stoic features.

"Satisfied?" He questioned, his voice as deep as the quicksand she had avoided so much back on Jakku.

"Almost."

"What, pray tell, will ensure your appeasement then?"

"Well, you can start with removing these cuffs."

Rey raised an eyebrow and spoke in a less dangerous tone, preferring a much lighter note. This was a dangerous game she was playing, however nothing gave her a reason to stop. The smallest of smirks appeared for a moment on those pale lips thanks to her rather brazen statement.

"Is that all?"

"Then you can show me the way out, stop all attacks against innocent people and-"

"There's more? Aren't you greedy."

"-stop being such an ass."

The silence that followed her last reply was so heavy and thick that it seemed like the force of gravity just doubled.

"Interesting…"

In the blink of an eye, the dark haired man before her stepped incredibly close, invading her personal space and locked onto her eyes, his gaze as powerful and piercing as his choice of weapon.

"Do you not feel fear?"

"What is there to be afraid of?" She replied, her voice smooth and angry, betraying her true emotions.

A cynical laugh, dark and dangerous, filled the small room.

"Either you are exceptionally brave or astoundingly stupid."

The only female in the vicinity scoffed at his reply.

"More like realistic. I felt your fear earlier. If anyone in this room is afraid, it's you."

"How…can someone so weak, be so…intriguing?"

"Is that a compliment?" Her brows furrowed in confusion due to the lack of bite in his question.

"Does it matter? I doubt you would believe me."

"Ruthless, full of fear, shall we add clever to the list?"

The dark haired man before her clenched his jaw, a clear sign that he was reaching his breaking point. Rey could tell that he was not a patient person. In fact, it seemed like he was prone to losing his temper, which from what she was currently witnessing, was quite short.

"Do not aggravate me more than you already have child."

His voice was no longer blank, now it held a myriad of emotions, something she thought a man like this was not capable of having let alone expressing.

Yet Rey never did shy away from danger.

In reality, she thrived off of it.

Which she would later use to justify her next few words.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a defenseless infant, I am capable of-"

"-getting caught. I can see that." He supplied, tilting his head to the other side, his eyes never leaving her face as his hair followed his movement, pitch black against his ashen skin.

"I am not a child."

"And yet, you act like one, whiny and weak."

The way he spoke, condescending and patronizing, caused her anger to flare up once more. Rey's eyes flashed and she snarled out her reply, the atmosphere in the room suddenly tense and hot with pure energy.

"Let's see who's weak when this _child_ escapes your death machine."

Their faces were inches apart at this point. His tall stature towered over Rey's petite body, making her feel quite caged yet that didn't mean she would let him intimidate her. Muscled arms enveloped in dark cloth confined her even more as his hands clutched the metal brackets around her wrists.

"I'd like to see you try…and fail."

With that, the dark figure disappeared as quickly as he came, leaving through the door without another word.


End file.
